The HG Chronicles
by jona
Summary: A compilation of my little H/G bits and pieces... (To be added to after editing is completed) **''Parting Promises'' Added** luv jona xxx
1. He has a halo

He has a halo.

I can see it shining above his angelic face.

Of course, in an instant he has moved away and the trick of the light has ended leaving me staring, open-mouthed at the same fallible human being I've always known him to be, but I know that if I close my eyes I could picture him, standing there, the halo of light marking him out from everyone else, adorning him like some gift of fate both terrible and wonderful.

My angel.

Only he isn't mine, at least, not yet…

I rub my tired eyes and try to return my thoughts to the blasted History of Magic essay I'm supposed to be writing.  But alas!  All I can think about is my angel.

"Don't you mean Uric the Oddball?"

He speaks!  I turn slowly looking up at his face which for once is turned towards me.

"Um, oh yeah!"  I look down at the page and notice my foolish mistake, in all my dreaming I've managed to write 'Huric the Pottball'

He grins at me as I hastily scribble over the words and there's a teasing glint in his eye.

"I've never been able to concentrate on History either."  He confesses sliding into the chair beside me.

I can hardly believe that he's sat at my table.

Noticing that I'm still silent he searches my eyes keenly, still smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come along with me this afternoon."  He says suddenly.  "It's just that Ron told me you're good at charms and Madame Pomfrey has offered to spend this lunchtime teaching some of us students a few simple healing charms."

I must have looked surprised because he leans back suddenly, as if withdrawing from me.

"I can always go on my own, I just thought…"  But I cut him off before he can tell me.

"Sure I'll come!"  I say, trying not to sound too eager but not managing to stop a big smile from spreading across my face.

"Great."  He says his eyes shining as he stands up again and slides the chair back underneath the table.  "I'll see you later then."

I nod up at him, "Sure thing."

And then he rushes away and I'm sure he's blushing as much as I am.


	2. Secret Wish

Secret Wish

She's laughing.

The melodious sound sends tingles up my spine.

I glance up at Hermione whose knowing eyes laugh at me.

She knows of my childish secret.  And she knows why I refuse to do anything about it.

I ignore her raised eyebrow and turn to Ron, thankfully oblivious, who is engrossed in the quidditch annual that I gave him for Christmas.

"Any good?"  I ask him in the hopes of a conversation to distract me.

He barely looks up as he mumbles some inaudible reply.

I sigh and involuntarily my gaze strays back across the room to the fiery hair of the still giggling object of my affection.

I am surprised by Hermione's whisper in my ear.

"Go and talk to her."

She suggests.

I feel my heart speed up and my hands feel cold.

Hermione grins and nods her head towards Ron.

"I can keep _him_ occupied."

Some strange force seems to lift me from my chair, and before I have a chance to stop myself I'm walking across the room.

"Hi Ginny."

I say, amazed that my voice still works.

She smiles up at me and gestures for me to join her group of friends on the rug by the fire.

I recognise Simon Appleby as one of them.  Gryffindor's new quidditch keeper.

He nods at me before going back to his conversation.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable I clear my throat.

Suddenly a familiar asian girl speaks up.

"That was a wonderful bandaging charm you managed yesterday Harry."

She says looking between Ginny and myself.

I blush as I remember the incident.

Ginny had slipped on some ice on her way back from Herbology and sprained her ankle.

Being the first to find her whilst on my way back from Hagrid's class I had used the charm we'd learnt from Madame Pomfrey and bandaged it up for her before helping her up the steps to the Hospital Wing.

I look at Ginny who's also blushing and can't help but laugh.

"It wasn't a very good charm.  It was meant to stay on for hours but it had almost come off by the time we got to Madame Pomfrey."

I insist with a shrug of my shoulders.

Ginny just nudges me playfully and argues that I'm far too modest.

I look at her, and I feel my heart start to race again.

I wish so much that I could kiss her.

But for now I simply smile at her, and let myself bask in the smile that she returns to me.


	3. Parting Promises

Parting Promises 

Harry sat across from Ginny trying to hide his feelings.

He knew it was futile of course, Ginny could read him like a book, but even Crabbe and Goyle would have noticed the tension in his poise.

He brushed his hair away from his face with a sigh.

"It wont be long now Ginny."

He said finally, closing his eyes.

She didn't say a word, and when he looked up at her she was looking away from him.

"Don't leave me Harry.  If you love me then stay."

She pleaded, her fists clenched by her sides.

She turned to meet his gaze.

"You don't always have to be the hero Harry."

Harry's chair clattered to the floor as he jumped up angrily.

"Would you feel better if I didn't want to do this?"

He demanded, his piercing eyes alight with ire

Ginny mouthed wordlessly, unable to respond to Harry's sudden onslaught.

"Well, _feel better_."

Whispered Harry, sinking to his knees, tears slowly tracing down his cheeks.

The abrupt change in Harry's mood was enough to shock Ginny to her senses.

She dodged round the table and fell down beside him

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry."

She whispered, snaking her arms around his thin chest and pulling him into a desperate embrace.

"So am I Gin."

Harry chocked, from beneath a curtain of hair.

They sat in silence on the kitchen floor until finally the fire in the grate began to flicker out.

"I have to leave soon."

Whispered Harry, his voice croaky after crying.

"I understand."

Said Ginny.

Her arms were aching from maintaining their hold on his frame but she was loathed to move them aside from drawing them tighter around the one she loved.

"I only ask one thing of you Harry."

She said softly, interlacing their fingers.

"Promise me you'll come back."

She whispered, letting a few tears collect in her eyes before blinking them away furiously.

"Don't make me lose you when I've only just found you."

Harry knew he couldn't say no.

Even though he had no way of backing up his promise.

"I promise that I will fight with every ounce of my being so that we might stay together."

He replied, squeezing her hand and tracing her fingers with his thumb.

She simply nodded, knowing that it was the best he could do.

For a few more minutes they sat in silence,

Hands intertwined,

Listening to the ticking of the Weasley family clock behind them.


	4. Never to return

Never to return. 

I can't help but notice the way his hand shakes as I hold it so tightly.

His eyes meet mine and I saw for the first and last time the way the fear reaches into the very depths of his soul.

"Don't do this to me Harry… Please don't do this to me."

I plead with him to change what he cannot change.

"I can't bear it."

But he has not strength to answer, not even to whisper my name one last time.  I can see that he is leaving me and time seems to slow, as if time itself wishes to spare my loss...

The world's loss…

The Earth seems to have faltered in its eternal orbit of the sun and it faintly stutters beneath my feet as my world comes tumbling down.

I can only watch as his chest fails to rise, I can only gasp as his most beautiful emerald eyes fall vacant, I can only grip more tightly as his hand threatens to fall from mine.

"You promised you'd never leave me."  I whisper, choking on my tears.

But the dead can't awaken to keep their promises.

And so my vice-like grip unfurls.

My hand and heart fall empty.

And I, like him am no more.

Never to return

Never to return

Your lifeless eyes to nothingness stare

No breath escapes you now

And as the night brings chill to the air

The lingering sun goes down

Never to return

Never to return

Those around me go to ground and weep,

But my heart is not my own.

Memories so precious are all I keep,

My broken spirit has flown.

Never to return

Never to return


End file.
